Shugo chara! Jealousy-TadAmu
by AmuXTadase
Summary: The Nationwide Elementary School Student Summit is again! And thanks to the very lazy Nikaidou-sensei: Amu and Tadase are going again. But when they arrive there's a pretty big problem, following by an even bigger problem, following by a huge problem...


**Shugo chara! Jealousy-TadAmu**

Hi Another TadAmu fanfic. Still no big storys in my mind so this will be a small story. No translate this time I use just one Japanese word in this story: 'Un' I won't waste your time:

-translate-

Un= Okay/Yeah

My TadAmu fanfictions are related to my (super crappy,) bigger story: 'Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu' you don't have to read the whole story to read this but sometimes if you don't readed the story it might be confusing 'cause then something happened...AND YOU DON'T READED IT! So if you like to, read my other story so you can get everything of the story you don't have to because they might talk about it 4/5 times? Well not mutch. If you don't like to read the whole story but you want to know what there talking about after something related to a chapter of another story, the chapter is behind it: you only have to read that chapter or a little of it when it isn't that important.

I don't own Shugo chara! so all rights to Peach-Pit.

* * *

This is about Shugo chara! episode 71 (Shugo chara! Doki episode 20) and like then there is a Nationwide Elementary School Student Summit blah, blah, blah...Tadase and Amu are going again...blah, blah... xD

I don't know or when or how late it is, so nowhere in this story is a time or a day. Only when they are there I can say when it's evening I can tell it.

* * *

At school

Nikaidou: "-And you two can go again"

He just said they would go to the Nationwide Elementary School Student Summit (MAN WHAT A LONG NAME).

Amu: "Why we gotta go _again_?"

Nikaidou hadn't seen this was again and he saw this today so he hadn't looked for someone...

Nidaidou: "Ehm..."

Miki: "You didn't looked for someone right?"

Nikaidou: "...Maybe..."

Ran: "Hahahahaha!"

Amu (thinking): The last time I saw it as a r-romantic trip with Tadase-kun (indeed. She did. xD)...b-but would it r-really be something like that now were ...ehm...'t-together'...?

Tadase: "I would like to go again. And you Amu-chan?"

Amu: "Y-Yeah I'd like to!"

A time

At the N.E.S.S.S. (that's a lot easier isn't it? :3)

Amu and Tadase where there and someone brought them to their room...s? No this time there where more schools joining it so they had to sleep in the same room; no problem while the one is brushing teeth, the other an change but then there was another problem...

Guide: "This was the last room. Your school was almost to late...oh but this was the room with just one bed...One of you have to sleep on the floor where sorry"

Amu: "I'll sleep on the floor my mom did a extra pillow and a blanket in my bag"

When they get in the room Tadase said something...well...shocking.

Tadase: "I wouldn't care about sharing a bed with you, if you want"

Amu (thinking): W-W-W-W-h-h-h-h-u-u-u-u-t-t-t-t...!? (MHUHAHAHAHA! xD)

Amu: "U-Uhm...U-Un...?"

Amu knew Tadase wouldn't cheat on her and it was the same as when Ikuto suddely had to stay by Amu (when she thought about this she acually would like it more to share a bed with Tadase) but still she was very shocked. But now it wasn't important they got out the room when they saw Kairi.

Amu: "Hey Kairi!"

Kairi: "Hi"

Tadase: "Here for the second time, too?"

Kairi: "Un, They thought it'll be a good idea if I should go again"

Ran: "Well they have a better reason to let him come again..."

{I wrote ALOT of crap here so I've deleted it :3}

The N.E.S.S.S. started just normal with people who wanted everyone shut their mouths and with paper airplanes and everything like the first time they came here. At afternoon they had where free, Amu, Tadase and Kairi ate outsite because of the nice weather and they walked to a place no one could hear them so they could talk about thing related to charas etc. .

Kairi: "What acually happened the day after I left? [Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu chapter 20]"

Tadase: "Nothing happened at Wednesday, Thursday and Friday but Saturday I was on my way to...somewhere (acually to Amu but even Amu didn't knew that x3)...and Saaya, the girl we acually already thought it would be, her chara kipnapped Kiseki and when I ran after her I was stuck in a dead-end road 'cause Saaya was blocking the way out. After that she taked me with her and Amu saved me...[Can't let him go chapter 21]"

Amu: "I didn't knew that happened before I got searching for you"

Tadase: "Actually... I was on my way to you"

Amu: "W-Why?"

Amu started to blush.

Tadase: "I just wanted to see you"

He smiled at Amu.

Kairi: "Now you're doing it again!"

Tadase: "Uh?"

Kairi: "You're making it worse for me again!" [Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu Chapter 20]

Tadase character changed.

Tadase: "I'M making it worse for you!?"

Kairi: "Don't do like you didn't did enything!"

Tadase: "But I DIDN'T did enything!"

Kairi: "If you just shut your mouth this never happened!"

Tadase: "Maybe I want to tell the true to Amu!"

Amu had enough of this and ran away crying.

Tadase (who wasn't character changed enymore): "A-Amu-chan..."

Kairi: "This is your fault!"

He ran after Amu. After some seconds Tadase ran after her too, but after some seconds they couldn't see her enymore. They started searching and Tadase knew where Amu would hide: somewhere she could be alone, somewhere no one could hear her, somewhere she could hide, while Kairi seached at local places like her and Tadase's room. After some seconds Tadase saw pink hair...Indeed, Amu. YOUR CRAZY NEON BUBBLEGUM COLORED HAIR HAVE BETRAYED YOU.

Tadase: "Amu-chan I want to talk to you"

Amu: "But I don't want to talk to you *sob*"

Tadase grabbed Amu shoulders.

Tadase: "Amu-chan I didn't -"

Amu: "Why you two are always fighting for me...?"

Tadase: "I don't know...But I'll always love you...! I would never fight to someone without I can protect enyone with it...And you know that! I just suddely character changed...I'd never want to hurt you or someone else!"

He was almost crying too and he kissed Amu.

Tadase: "Please forgive me..."

Amu hugged him.

Amu: "Of cource I forgive you and I forgive Kairi as well..."

Tadase: "I love you Amu-chan"

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...I...I l-love you, too..."

Kairi: "I see..."

Amu and Tadase stopped hugging and saw Kairi founded them and heared everything they said.  
Kairi bowed.

Kairi: "Please take care of her"

He walked away and when they didn't saw him enymore Tadase taked Amu's hand.

Tadase: "I will..."

Amu: "Huh...?"

Tadase: "I'll take care of you"

Amu smiled.

**Something funny that happened after this**

Nope the story isn't done! Don't worry i'm sure it's worth it to read this!

21.00

Both Amu and Tadase had chanced and had brushing their teeth and they lied in bed.

Tadase: "Good night Amu-chan"

Amu: "G-Good night..."

They started to sleep...

4.30

Amu waked up and felt she was hugging something...or...someone...!? She was hugging Tadase who was staring at her and didn't did enything, because he didn't wanted to wake her. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Kiseki where awake too, only Amu wasn't awake and they where all staring at her and waiting for her to wake up...  
Amu and Tadase stared shocked at each other for a while and when Amu finally knew for sure that she wasn't dreaming...

Amu: "EH!?"

She stopped hugging Tadase and looked away immediately.

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan...?"

Amu closed her eyes scared from what Tadase would say but then...Tadase kissed her on her cheek.  
Tadase though it was funny that she hugged him in her sleep...'It's cute' he thought.

Tadase: "It's not time to wake up already we can sleep some longer, if you want"

Amu: "U-Un..."

Tadase smiled.  
Amu almost started to sleep when she felt Tadase was hugging her... He meant it funny but he didn't pulled her back. They really sleeped a while Tadase was hugging Amu.

Lawl. That was funny wasn't it? I'm so sorry, but I just had to write that xD

I'm SOOO sorry this story was like nothing: no really mainthing, no time till they started to sleep, and it was SHOOOORT...but I liked to write and imagine the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, please tell me if there are some spelling errors.


End file.
